Hypnotism
by Lion warrior
Summary: Mantis's new medical procedure needs a guinea pig or a lovable panda. However, Viper's mischief leaves Tigress asking questions of Po that are real... personal.


Hypnotism

 **Don't Own KFP**

* * *

"This is great!" Mantis exclaimed. "I think I have it. I think I've finally mastered it." A nosy panda noticed the excited claims coming from Mantis's room. He knocked on it. "Come in," Mantis said with a tone that made Po uneasy. "Ah Po, just the guinea pig, I mean person I wanted to meet."

"What are you doing, Mantis?" Po asked.

"I'm learning a new kind of medicine that would help people not feel any hurt or pain," Mantis said. "Or also make them do something they wouldn't want to."

"What's that?"

"Hypnotism," Mantis said. Po's eyes widened, but his gut told it was shady. "And I was hoping that you'd let me experiment on you to... fine tune it."

"I don't know," Po said cautiously. "It seems a little... weird."

"I'll give you Monkey's almond cookies."

"Sign me up!" Po eagerly said sitting down. "Now, what happens?"

"Well, just relax and listen to my voice," Mantis said. "Now, lay on your back and just close your eyes." Po did so. "Just relax. Release all the tension that you have in your head. Now your torso. That's it. Just keep breathing. Take deep breaths. In and out. Now, relax your whole body and just let yourself kind of fall asleep." Po started snoring within minutes. "Okay, that seemed to work. Now, when I say awake, you will... cluck like a chicken. When I say awake again, you will go back to this state." Mantis waited for a while. "Awake." Po jerked up and started pecking the ground like a chicken.

"BAWK!" Po clucked.

"It works!" Mantis exclaimed. Master Monkey was slithering past the room and heard Po's cluck. Monkey looked inside to see what was happening.

"What's up?" Monkey asked, looking at Po's imitation of a chicken.

"I hypnotized Po. He thinks he's a chicken," Mantis said excitedly.

"Cool," Monkey said, looking at Po's pecking. "What else can he do?"

"Let's see," Mantis said. "Awake." Po stopped and went back to sleeping heavily. "Now, whenever you hear the word 'rock', you will stand still like a rock. When you hear awake, you will go back to this state." Then Mantis gently nudged Po awake.

"Wow, that's interesting," Po said slowly waking up. "I don't think it worked, though."

"You never know," Mantis nonchalantly said. "Rock!" Po stood straight up like a statue. Monkey and Mantis laughed.

"That's so funny," Monkey said, poking Po. The big panda toppled over like a statue.

"Awake," Mantis said. Po went back to sleep. "What else should we tell him to do?" Then Viper came in.

"What are you guys doing?" Viper asked. "And why is Po on the floor, sleeping?" Mantis and Monkey told her. "That's the most childish thing I've ever heard of!" Wait, you wanted him to do something else?" They both nodded. Viper grinned evilly. "I think I know what to tell him." She whispered it to Mantis. His eyes widened.

"You're serious?" Viper nodded. "Okay." Then he spoke to Po. "Po, you will awake and be as your normal self. But when someone you love dearly asks you a question, you will answer honestly without hesitation. You also won't know that you answered. When the sun has set, you will snap out of your hypnotism and you will remember nothing of what happened. When I say 'done', you will wake up. Done!" Po's eyes blinked awake. He rubbed his head.

"Oh, hey Viper. When did you get in here?" Po asked.

"Nevermind that, Tigress wants you in the kitchen," Viper said with a mischievous smile. Po got up and went to the kitchen where Tigress was. While Viper slithered away, Shifu came in to see Monkey and Mantis. He had a mission for them to do. The two frowned.

"Ah well, Viper will surely tell us the funny things that'll happen," Mantis smirked. Meanwhile, Po sat down in the kitchen when Tigress came in.

"Hello, Po. How are you doing?" Tigress asked. Po stiffened like a robot and spoke in a monotone voice.

"I am fine," He said. When he answered, Po returned to his casual eating. Tigress looked at Po suspiciously. Before she could ask Po, Viper slithered in.

"I can explain," Viper piped up. She whispered to Tigress. She glared at the snake.

"Why would you take advantage of Po like that?"

"Oh come on, don't you want to know about what Po thinks of you," Viper said. Viper made sure not to tell her _exactly_ what Mantis told Po. Tigress looked at Po eating, oblivious to what was going on between Viper and Tigress. She shook her head.

"No, I don't," Tigress answered. Viper frowned and slithered away. Po was confused.

"What's wrong with Viper?" Po asked. Tigress grumbled lowly.

"Nothing," Tigress answered.

"Are you okay, Tigress?" Po asked concerned.

"I'm fine." They ate in silence for a while.

"Are you sure, because you seem to be angrily eating your food," Po noticed.

"I'm fine," Tigress said. Then Tigress looked at Po with curiosity. She finally let her curiosity get the better of her. "Po?"

"Yes," Po replied normally.

"Do you... know anything about Mantis hypnotizing you?" Po stiffened up and acted like a robot again.

"No I don't," Po said monotonously.

"Was it you who ate all the dumplings last week?"

"Yes." Tigress was starting to have fun with this.

"Do you ever purposely do clumsy stuff?" Tigress asked.

"No, I'm just nervous around people, and I mess up when I try to impress you or other people," Po replied. Tigress's eyebrow perked up.

"Why do you try to impress other people?"

"Because I still think I'm a big fat useless panda that no one wants to be around," Po answered monotonously. Tigress's eyes widened. He still thought that? Even though he was the Dragon Warrior and he was among people like him? Po shook out of his robotic state.

"Whoa, that's weird. For some reason, I feel like there's been a big load lifted off of me," Po said.

"That's interesting," Tigress said. "Po, who's your favorite friend?"

"You are," Po said flatly. Tigress smirked a bit.

"Do you care about me?"

"Yes." Then Tigress asked something that she'd been wondering for a while.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"Yes." Tigress's eyes widened. She felt her cheeks burn a bit. Tigress breathed in deeply.

"Po, do you... do you love someone?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" Tigress asked. Po blinked his eyes and shook his head. "Po?"

"Yeah," Po answered normally.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"Answer what?" Po asked. Tigress looked outside. It was sunset. Tigress sighed.

"Never mind," Tigress replied.

"Well, I'm going to get some things from my dad. See you," Po smiled as he went away.

"Yeah, see you," Tigress sighed. Just then Viper came in.

"Hey, where is Po? I wanted to apologize for taking advantage of him," Viper asked.

"He's down the mountain. You don't need to apologize to him. I... asked him some questions," Tigress replied.

"You did?" Viper asked, surprised. Tigress nodded. "What did you ask him?"

"That's between me and Po," Tigress firmly said. "I was going to ask him something but it was sunset before I could get an answer," Tigress sadly said.

"I'm sorry, Tigress. I could get Mantis to hypnotize him again if you want," Viper said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll be fine," Tigress said, going off to train. The next day, Tigress's thoughts plagued her. What was Po going to say? It would be safe to assume that Po meant her if he cared for her, but was that the truth? She only asked if he loved someone. That could have been his father or his friends, not just her. Tigress was wearing her red sleeveless vest. The yellow robe was getting too hot for her comfort. She only wore it during fall and spring time. She was in the Hall of Heroes when Po came in with his cheerful mood.

"Hello, Tigress," He smiled. Tigress, still a little upset about the incident between Po and her gave a very small smile.

"Hello, Po," Tigress said, cleaning up the floors. Tigress got the full story from Mantis about what actually happened to Po and how he hypnotized him. Apparently, any mind left unguarded could be potentially hypnotized by almost anything. Tigress tried to focus on her cleaning when she noticed something. Usually, Po would come to Tigress to talk or something. Still sweeping, Tigress looked at Po to see he was staring at her arms. "Po?"

"Yes," He said, close to the monotone voice he had when he was telling her the truth.

"Are you okay," She asked. Po tried shaking it out.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Po smiled. Tigress could see this was her chance. By some coincidence, Po was being hypnotized by Tigress's lovely stripes. Well, Po said they were lovely anyways. Tigress could see he was still staring at her arms as they went back and forth using the broom.

"Po?"

"Yes," He answered not really paying attention.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," He answered. Tigress dropped the broom and froze. For a moment, Po wondered why she stopped until he realized what he said. "I... I... I... um... Um..." He was scared stiff. Tigress was immensely shocked. She quickly got over her shock and came closer to Po.

"Po?"

"Yes," He answered in a high-pitched voice.

"Do you love me?" She asked again. Po fearfully nodded. Tigress stood there for a moment and then smiled. She wrapped her arms around Po and hugged him. Almost too shocked to move, Po slowly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I love you, too," She whispered. Then she kissed Po on the cheek. And as suddenly as she did that, she left.

Po and Tigress are now in a close relationship, but as a result of the hypnotizing, Po has decided to wear an aluminum hat, for the first three days, of course.

 **The End**


End file.
